


Stars In Your Heart

by Charico



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Astral Plane, Black Paladin Shiro (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Post-Season/Series 02, Spirit beings, Telepathy, Voltron Lions as Actual Lions, blackashi, lion bonding, spirit lions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charico/pseuds/Charico
Summary: “Black,” he said, swallowing the lump in his throat, “tell me what happened to me.”The Black Lion met his eyes with their own solid yellows and a wave of emotion washed over him. He could not identify it until the flood subsided, but when it finally did tears sprang to his eyes.It was sadness. Grief.----AKA Shiro and the Black Lion have a good ol' talk on the astral plane. Takes place immediately after the final of S2.





	Stars In Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, but I really wanted to write something exploring what it must've been like for Shiro to find himself in the astral plane, since it's never touched on in canon what exactly went down after he died. Also wanted to write some Blackashi, because I miss them ;n;

Shiro hit the ground with an impact that stole the air from his lungs and sent ripples radiating across the inky surface. He gasped, struggling to his feet despite how his muscles burned. The world spiraled around him, dizzying and relentless. He doubled over and squeezed his eyes shut.

This was the Black Lion’s plane. But there was no Lion.

Why was he here? Perhaps Zarkon, in his final moments, had reached out and dragged him here. But that couldn’t be. He had broken Zarkon’s bond with the Lion when he reclaimed the Black Bayard.

So.

_Why was he here?_

He cupped his head in his hands, regulating his breathing in an attempt to calm his racing heart. One, two, three, four. Hold, and release. That was it. Everything was fine. He would be okay, he just had to contact the team. He had his helmet.

He also had a feeling that he was beyond the range of the comms.

Still, he had to try.

He pressed the button with shaking hands and cleared his throat.

“Castle of Lions, this is Shiro. Please respond.”

Nothing but static. He swallowed hard and tried again.

“Team, this is Shiro. Allura? Coran? Please come in, I’m in the -”

He broke off and smiled wryly to himself, bowing his head. _I’m in the Black Lion’s mindscape._ Not exactly the kind of place that would show up on a map. He sighed and stared off into the distance. He assumed it was the distance. Spatial logic didn’t really hold up here.

The uncountable stars flickered in the infinite backdrop, quiet and soft. He wasn’t sure why, but he got the strangest impression that they were listening. There was a certain sadness in the air, too, seeming to come from those little specks of light themselves.

Well, that wasn’t a good sign. If the stars were sad, what hope did he possibly have?

But there was one more thing to try. He didn’t know if they would have the energy to respond, if his own exhaustion was anything to go on. But it was worth a shot - he had nothing to lose. Shiro breathed in till his lungs reached capacity, and exhaled twice as slow. He closed his eyes. For a moment there was only the thud of his heart and the swirling river of his thoughts, amid the darkness behind his eyelids. Then, slowly, he formed a picture in his mind. Smooth metal. Eyes aglow. Wings, jaws, claws, the knowledge of a thousand lives.

The Black Lion.

He held the image and poured his energy into it. He wasn’t sure how he knew to do such a thing, but it came to him on instinct and he rolled with it. He pushed harder, re-establishing the image of the Lion when it flickered out.

“Black,” he whispered, voice hoarse. “Please.”

In his mind, the Lion’s eyes shone. Without warning, the Lion roared, turned on the spot, and sprung away into the depths of his mind.

Outside, something heavy thudded down in front of him.

His eyes flew open and his heart skipped one too many beats. He scrambled backwards, struggling to regain his composure despite how his chest heaved. Standing before him was a huge solid black lion. Its yellow eyes locked onto his own as it ducked its head down to his level. It hesitated for a moment. Then, with a shake of its gorgeous, star-flecked mane, it began to pad towards him.

Shiro panicked and went to get to his feet, but a steady purr rumbled through the massive cat’s chest and he froze. Overcome with realisation, a genuine smile broke onto his face.

“Black?”

The stars around him shone brighter, almost blinding until his eyes readjusted. The lion’s purr intensified. It stopped two feet away and sat down. It lifted a paw, licking at it with nonchalance.

_Very perceptive, Paladin._

The voice came sharp and clear in his mind. Usually he only heard his Lion’s voice when they spoke during battle - and even then, it was rarely in so many words. His amazement was short lived, however, replaced by his frown as it dawned upon him that he was being mocked.

The Lion narrowed their eyes. _I’m only joking. You’re really very smart. I think you have almost as much knowledge about space as I do myself. Although, I admit, my knowledge is more - how would you call it? - metaphysical._

A speck of pride burst forth in Shiro’s chest, cheeks warm under the Lion’s unexpected praise. He had never seen this side of the Black Lion before. Their interactions were ever serious and to the point, more akin to colleagues than friends. Albeit colleagues with a mystical mind-meld, but still.

That said, he rather liked this new aspect. Some days, a joke at his expense was exactly what he needed to get out of his own mind. The Paladins - bless them - were far too eager to please him to do such a thing, except on one or two occasions (Lance was to blame for both).

He guessed if anyone would know what he needed, it would be his Lion. They had matching quintessence. As far as Shiro could figure, that meant they - in Earth terms - vibed with each other. He had been meaning to ask Allura to explain, because it really was a fascinating subject and -

Oh god. Allura.

He was so relieved to not be alone in the void that the team had nearly slipped his mind. His stomach twisted into a knot.

“Is the team safe?” he asked, voice laced with guilt. They could be in danger, or worse, and he was just sitting here fussing over himself when he was safe and - and -

The Black Lion pressed their forehead to his. Shiro gasped and tensed up. So close up, the Lion was truly a marvel. Power sparked where their body touched his. Raw energy flowed from them to him and it brought tears to his eyes. He could feel the hum of the universe and for a moment, he held the strength of stars in his hands.

Then the Lion drew back. They stayed close enough for him to bask in their aura, head bowed, ears folded back.

_The team is alright. I am in my hangar. They are coming now to look for you._

“When they find my body, I’ll have to go,” Shiro said. “They need me.”

Black’s head shot up. _Need? They know_ nothing _of need._  
Shiro frowned. “What do you-”

_I misspoke. I apologise. I simply meant that I’ve experienced such loss in my years, that to lose you too would be a blow too much. I did not mean to undermine the Paladins. They do need you, true. So do I._

Black huffed. Shiro bit his lip. Something about the Lion’s choice of words made his heart skip a beat. Silence hung thick in the air, and as it dragged out the stars seemed to draw in closer.

“Black,” he said, swallowing the lump in his throat, “tell me what happened to me.”

The Black Lion met his eyes with their own solid yellows and a wave of emotion washed over him. He could not identify it until the flood subsided, but when it finally did tears sprang to his eyes.

It was sadness. Grief.

He tilted his head to one side, opening his mouth as he struggled to find the words.

“I died,” he said, quiet and soft. “Didn’t I?”

_Yes. I am sorry, Shiro._

He rushed to reassure them, but before he could utter a word he found he was crying. Black pressed their head to his chest, rumbling in their chest. His tears rolled off his cheeks and onto the Lion, marking their pristine pelt. His heart squeezed as if it might give out, until he realised it was only another figment of the lion’s mindspace.

And with that, the beat stopped. He collapsed forward over the great Lion and buried his face in their mane. Their grief seemed to mingle with the contact, tearing him apart from the inside until he let out a heavy sob.

_I couldn’t let you go. I love you._

He sniffled, taking a shaky breath. He supposed it didn’t matter if he breathed, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. He’d always thought his death would be either long and quiet on earth, or quick and bloody in space. He thought it would just - _happen_. He would be over, and the universe would continue on without him. But it hadn’t. Laying against Black, he could still feel the presence of the cosmos. If he could feel it….that meant he was still a part of it.

In that way, he supposed, he was still alive.

 _You do indeed have sharp perception,_ mused the Black Lion, lifting their head and licking his cheek as if he were a cub. _Your body is gone, and we mourn that, for physical life is precious. But the universe is bigger than the physical, and so are you. Your essence is eternal. It is the purest part of you._

He frowned, wiping away the tears lingering on his face. “Then why am I here? Isn’t this your mind?”

Black sat back up and gave a sigh, staring down at their ghostly reflection.

_In the moment you died, I received a glimpse of a future in which there is a way for you to return to the physical world. As your spirit tried to find its way to the astral realm, I reached out and brought you to my plane instead. I do apologise, if this was not what you want, but the universe still needs you._

Shiro folded his arms, wishing he could squeeze tightly enough to get rid of the heavy lump in his chest. His emotions, which had been akin to a downpour - unrelenting but at least consistent - now swirled around like an angry ocean. Sadness and relief battled for dominance, only to be beaten down by tumultuous confusion. He had a million questions but couldn’t find the words to ask them.

As his emotions waged war inside him, Black watched with an intent gaze. The lion held their head low in line with their shoulders, and the tip of their tail twitched errantly. Shiro reached out in his mind. A wave of apprehension smacked him square in his chest, taking him aback. It mingled with a hint of doubt.

He reached out and patted the Lion’s shoulder. “Hey, it’s alright. Thank you for saving me.”

Black let out a low rumble. _I made the right decision._

“I would say so,” Shiro said, giving a slight smile. “But I might be biased. Do you know how exactly I’ll come back?”

_I do not. But have faith. If the universe wishes it so, it will happen._

The way Black spoke of the universe almost as if it were a sentient being fascinated Shiro. And who knew? Perhaps it was. Just yesterday he wasn’t even sure he believed in an afterlife. It wouldn’t be the wildest thing that had happened.

Shiro sighed and shuffled closer to the lion, leaning into their mane. Black purred and lay back down against him. The shock and grief shared between them had begun to dissipate, replaced instead by quiet acceptance and the hint of what felt like hope. Shiro closed his eyes.

“We’ll get through this,” he said. 

Black sent a wave of agreement. 

_Together._


End file.
